The disclosure relates generally to couplers that can be used in optical communication technology and more particularly to a voltage controlled optical directional coupler and associated systems and operating methods, which may be used in optical communication networks, such as fiber optic networks.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited reference.